The Demigod Breakfast Club
by Smithss.11
Summary: Five demigods began to know each other and get closer as they fight against the rise of the sky Primordial, Ouranos.
1. Chapter 1

Irene woke up, she got dressed and went to the kitchen to eat breakfast. She saw her mom making pancakes. Strawberry her favorite. Her mom gave her pancakes and she started eating.

"Irene...I got a call from your school," Her mom says sadly. Irene stops eating and looks down. "They said you almost killed a kid."

"He assaulted me," Irene says calmly.

"I know they told me, you've always had this anger problem, but you need to control it. Like your father."

Irene looked down, she didn't know much about her father.

"Just go to school and try to be calm OK? Do your breathing."

"OK..." Irene looked at the clock. "I gotta go, I'll be late."

Irene grabbed her bag and kisses her mom on the cheek. She left out the door.

Irene Wright is a temperamental girl, she is always angry on the inside. Her mom has been taking care of her since she was born. She had long black hair and red eyes. Her tan skin glowed in the sun, she had visible freckles on her face. She looked at her muscular body while walking to school. Even though Irene got angry with people that mess with her. She was very happy all the time. Most people thought of her as a happy go, lucky girl. She was happy, most of the time. She took breathing exercises to calm herself down. Some of the students knew what would happen if Irene got mad.

Irene knew that she will get detention for this, she wanted people to see her for how happy she was, not her anger. She continued walking to the bus stop.

* * *

Ignis heard her alarm wake her up, she went to sleep...again.

"Shit..." Ignis mumbled, she hated to sleep, it interrupted her work.

Ignis Williams got out of bed, she placed on a grey hoodie and a black skirt. She looked in the mirror as she brushed her teeth. She had brown skin, curly brown hair, and brown eyes. there were bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep she has been having. She was too busy making new machines, she had multiple projects that she could make and she didn't want sleep to get in the way of everything. She also had to go to school, which also got in the way. She grabs her bag and left the small apartment that she bought with the money that she stole.

Ignis wasn't like most teenagers, she ran away from her mom when she discovered a well-kept secret from her. She was a psychopath, she was tested and she couldn't feel any close emotions to anyone. She took her anger out on animals when she was five when she discovered the secret, she ran off and lived on her own. Ignis had so much rage, she took it out on the muggers that appear on the streets at night. She became an awesome vigilante. She built many machines that helped her on her murder spree. She also had an extreme anti-social side to herself.

Ignis did math inside her head, she needed to finish her work if she was going to take out some of the gangs in the city. She walks to the bus stop.

* * *

"Take off that makeup!" Amare's dad shouted at him when he left the house.

Amare Wilson had clown makeup, he wanted to entertain others with jokes and gags, but his Father doesn't approve. His face was covered in white paint and the edges of his face were drawn with red paint. He also wore goth clothes, which didn't make his life any better, but he liked wearing them. He was often bullied because of his lifestyle. He also very shy, which didn't help him at all.

He walked to the bus stop, he spots the two other girls that were at the bus stop that he sees every day, but he never got the courage to speak to them. He stood by a shorter, grumpier looking girl who was fiddling with a Rubix cube. The taller happier girl waved at him, he waved back. The taller girl walked over to him and stood by him, she smiled widely. I've seen her before around school, she has an unsettling temper, but she is super nice to others unless you mess with her.

"Hi, I've never talked to you before," She greeted. "I'm Irene Wright!"

"Hi, I'm Amare Wilson Jr.," I greeted back shyly. I looked over at the grumpy girl who was still working on the cube. "Umm, if you don't mind me asking, what's your name?"

"Ignis Williams, why does it matter?" She replies in a sarcastic tone.

"Well I just wanted to know," Amare says quietly.

Ignis scoffed and rolled her eyes, she turned back to the Cube. Then she turned back to Amare and sighs, "You should be shy, try to be more sarcastic."

"Huh?'' Amare became confused.

"That's me trying to say I'm sorry, I'm not the best person for emotions."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine, it's not like I want to feel anything anyway," Ignis mumbled.

Amare wanted to ask her why she thought that, but the bus came to their stop before he could ask. Ignis quickly got on, followed by Irene and Amare. Ignis goes to the back of the bus, while Amare and Irene sat next to each other in the middle of the bus.

"So, where are you from?" Irene asks.

"Well, I kind of live around your neighborhood, I've seen you before, but I'm too shy-"

"To talk to me I know, but I might break you out of that shy shell sooner or later!" Irene says with a smile.

"About shells...what about yours?"

Irene turned her head like an owl, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I've seen you mad, and I mean really mad before. What's that about?"

Irene sighs, "Well, I only get mad or angry when someone really messes with me, also if they betray my trust I completely go off."

"Guess you aren't the only with problems," Amare looks over at Ignis. She was still working on her Rubix cube. "What's her story?"

"Well, I don't know much about her. I don't know much about you either, only that you like looking like a clown."

"Well, it's kind of a hobby," Amare scratched the back of his head nervously.

There was a crash heard when the bus drove up to a road. Everyone looked out the window and saw the road had split in two.

"What the-"

Then there was an explosion.


	2. Chapter 2

Irene and Amare felt the explosion go through the whole school bus, flames tried to reach them. Irene grabbed Amare by his backpack and jumped out of the window to safety. They watch as the bus burned down.

"Are you ok?" Irene asked.

"I'm fine..." Amare looked at himself, no burns. He suddenly looked at the bus. "Ignis!"

Amare tried to run into the bus, but Irene held him back, "She's still int here!"

"You'll die!" Irene shouted, she was right. Amare dropped to the ground in shock. Irene wrapped her arms around him.

There was a sudden rustle in the flaming wreckage, Irene and Amare looked up. They saw a small figure walk out of the flames, charred, but not burned.

"Ignis!" Irene and Amare shouted. They ran over and hugged the small girl, who wasn't too happy with the hugs.

"Space! Space please!" Ignis shouted, she struggled under their tight grip. "I'm fine. Unexpected, but fine."

Irene and Amare pulled back from the hug.

"How are you alive?! That was fire!" Irene shouted.

"I don't know," Ignis stared at the ground.

"Hey," Amare got her attention, "How did it feel?"

"Like a super hot gust of wind," Ignis looked down at her clothes, her grey hoodie was torched and so was her black skirt. "But my clothes didn't make it."

A large crash made all three of them turn heads. They looked up to see a Giant with an ugly face, a bronze sword, and his body covered in chains.

"The Sky master will be delighted to have all of you die," The giant swings his sword at them, but they ran away quickly before they could get hit.

"Quick into the Forrest!" Irene yelled.

They all sprinted into a nearby Forrest, Ignis was slower because of her height. So Amare had to give her a piggyback ride so she can catch up. It didn't make Ignis any happier.

They saw a nearby sign, they all sprinted faster and went into what seemed like a Camp. There were many kids shooting arrows and playing with swords. Amare placed Ignis down to the ground, and they all decided to catch their breath.

"Ok, I-I think we're safe," Irene says in between pants.

Ignis looks around, the kids stared at them while they were catching their breath. Ignis became uncomfortable, she turned red with embarrassment and anger.

"W-what the hell are you guys looking at?!" Ignis yelled.

A middle-aged man, who is a Centaur trotted up to them.

"Greetings new demigods, I am Chiron, the trainer of heroes and welcome to Camp Half-blood," he says in a soft voice.

"Camp Half-Blood?" Irene asked confused.

"Demigods?!" Amare asked surprised.

"How the hell do you go to the bathroom?" Ignis says grumpily.

"Follow me, i'll explain everything."

The three newly discovered demigods looked at each other, they decided it might be best to follow this horse guy. They followed him into a big cabin where they all sat down to listen to his explanation.

"Ok, you are demigods, half-god, half-mortal, one of your parents is a god," Chiron explained. "This is Camp Half-blood, a safe haven for demigods, because demigods can easily be attacked by monsters in the mortal world."

"Wow!" Irene beamed with excitement.

"That seemed...cool," Amare became shy and slumped in the chair he was sitting in.

"What's my parent?" Ignis asks, she crosses her arms.

"Well that's only up for your parent to decide," Chiron replied.

Then a hammer glowing orange floated over Ignis' head, and in turn a bunch of hearts in pink floated over Amare's head.

"Well, there is your answer," Chiron stated, "What are your names?"

"Amare..." Amare says shyly.

"Ignis," Ignis says with a huff.

"Ok, Ignis, you are a Daughter of Hephaestus, God of Forges and fire. Amare, you are a Son of Aphrodite, Goddess of Love," Chiron explained. "There will be a camper to escort you to your cabins."

"Oooh, oooh, what about me?!" Irene raised her hand and waved it in the air rapidly. "Where do I go?"

"Well since your unclaimed child, you go in the Hermes Cabin."

"Aww man," Irene looks to the ground in a playful pout.

The three demigods walked out of the house, Ignis went over to the Hephaestus cabin, Amare waved at Irene and went over to the Aphrodite cabin. Irene sighs, she dejectedly walks over to the Hermes cabin.

In the shadows, there was someone watching the three.

Ignis felt comfortable with all of the machines in her cabin, but she was so Anti-social that whenever a demigod in her cabin approaches her. She slapped them, boy of girl. Ignis sat on her new found bed, she felt more comfortable with Irene and Amare. Annoying as they are, she felt something when she is around her. Even if she did, would she like it?

Amare felt like more like an outcast than he did in school, his clown painted face didn't exactly bring out the respect in his cabin than what he expected. There were makeup in every corner of the cabin so he grabbed some for himself to reapply his clown face, he'd might as well be himself when the time comes.

Irene went along easily with everyone in the Hermes cabin, she still debated when she will be claimed. Also, what godly parent she might have. She walks around the cabin and bumps into someone.

"Sorry," she says.

"It's fine," said the boy. He had short blonde hair and black eyes, he wore an orange t-shirt labeled "Camp half-blood" with blue jeans. "Your the new camper right?"

"Yup!" Irene smiled, "I'm Irene Wright, unclaimed!"

"Lucas Persons, but you can call me Luke," he replied. "I'm unclaimed as well."

"How long have you been here?"

"Three months, and I'm still unclaimed, but it's alright, it happens for most demigods."

"Well I've arrived with my friends, I hope I can meet them."

"You will, at the campfire," Luke stated, "Can I show you around?"

Irene nods happily, she follows Lucas out of the Hermes cabin.


	3. Chapter 3

Irene and Lucas sat down at the Hermes table in the dining pavilion. Irene was a little confused about the magic plates, but she got used to it when her favorite meal appeared on her plate.

"Psst!" a voice whispered.

Irene turned around, she felt something tug at her jeans, she looked under the table to see Ignis.

"Ignis? What are you doing here?" Irene smiled. She patted the girl's head like a dog.

Ignis slapped Irene's hand away from her head, "Look I came over to warn you."

"Warn me?" Irene looked at Ignis confused, she then placed an arm around Lucas close to her. "Have you met Lucas? He's unclaimed like me!"

"Hello, Ignis right?" Lucas says smiling.

"Child of Hephaestus or whatever, I came here to warn you that someone has been following you."

Irene and Lucas looked around their area to see anyone suspicious.

"Is it the giant?" Irene asked worriedly, she became scared after the attack.

"No, it's some demigod," Ignis says, she felt a kick from one of the Hermes kids. "Ow!"

"Do you know which one? There are many demigods everywhere," Lucas stated.

"The one that sits alone, at the blue table," Ignis crawled out from under the table and ran back to her's.

Irene and Lucas turned their heads, tot, he blue table, one kid was sitting there. He had pale skin, black raven hair, and sea-green eyes. He seemed to be of Asian descent.

"Who is that?" Irene asked.

"Maximus Muller, Son of Poseidon," Lucas stated. "He just came here last summer, but why would he following us?"

"Let's ask him!" Irene shouted, she got up from her seat and walked over to the Poseidon table. Lucas followed behind her.

"Hey!" Irene yelled getting his attention. "I've heard that you've been following Lucas and I"

"Yes, I have," Maximus replied in a stern tone.

"Max, why have you been following us?" Lucas asked.

"I think you two are the ones. I just got a prophecy from the oracle," Maximus explained.

Lucas became tense, Irene looks at them both confused.

"You sure? Why hasn't Chiron heard about this?"

"She told me because I'm of part of the prophecy, I was following you guys around to see if your part of it as well."

"What makes you think that we're apart of it?" Lucas asked.

"Well I have it with me, written down," Maximus pulled out a piece of folded paper and read the words that were on it.

"Five Demigods will confront the sky

Love and fire will make the vase die

The Two of Primordial blood will release their realms

To slay the giant holding the helms

When the Sea dies and the heir becomes Queen

Then heroes are what the demigods will forever be seen"

Lucas shuddered at the words that Maximus read from his paper. Irene still confused about what was going on, clapped and laughed.

"Nice poetry!" Irene smiled.

"Thanks? But this isn't a poem, well it is. It's a Prophecy of fate," Maximus told Irene. "I was able to decipher most of it, but some parts are still left unclear."

"We know there are five demigods and they will fight the sky," Lucas explained.

"How can the sky fight us?" Irene asked. "and ow can we fight the sky?"

"Wel it's possible that-" Maximus tried to say.

"No!" Lucas yelled. His outburst interrupted Maximus, "It couldn't be..."

"What?" Irene looked back and forth between the two boys. "Who?"

"Ouranos," Maximus stated, the sky seemed to turn a pale grey after he said that.

"The Primordial of the Sky, Father of Kronos, and the wife of Gaia," Lucas listed.

"Hey! Don't say that! Names have power!" Maximus shouted.

"Well, so the demigods that might or might not be us, will fight the sky dude?" Irene asks.

"Well there is also Love and Fire will make the vase die, it could mention two of the demigods, but Love and fire?" Maximus pondered over this.

"Ignis and Amare!" Irene yelled excitedly.

"What about them?" Maximus asked.

"Amare is the son of Aphrodite and Ignis is the Daughter of Hephaestus," Irene stated.

"Love and Fire," Lucas whispered.

"We need to find them," Maximus stated, he stood up and walked away from his table with Lucas and Irene following.

* * *

Amare decided to get out of his cabin, he couldn't handle all of the teasings from his half-siblings. He accidentally bumped into a grump, short demigod, Ignis.

"Oh sorry," Amare apologized.

"Oh, it's you," Ignis says glaring at him. "Stalking me now?"

"No! N-No I wasn't-"

"I was joking, walk with me."

Ignis bumped her shoulder on his making him walk in her direction.

"How is your cabin?" Amare asked.

"Trash, but the tools are perfect though," Ignis replied. "How is yours?"

"I'm being bullied more than I was in school," Amare says sadly.

"Well, I'll burn their ass then."

"Wait, what do you mean by that?"

Ignis showed Amare her hands, slowly a small flame came out from it.

"Wow, I didn't know you can do that," Amare says amazed.

"Well, I think it's one of the reasons I survived that explosion int he school bus," Ignis explained, she turned off the flame in her hands. "Any powers that you seem to have?"

"No, at least not yet," Amare replied. "I mean what powers does a Son of a Love God have?"

"Powers of love?" Ignis asked sarcastically.

"That seems awesome," Amare smiled.

"I was being sarcastic."

Amare suddenly shouted, "Wait!"

Ignis stopped in her tracks, there was a pegasus zooming by across from her.

"Are you ok?" Amare asked. "That pegasus came out of nowhere

"How did you do that?" Ignis asked looking at him surprised.

"What do you mean?"

"Tell me to do something, anything."

"Do a backflip?" Amare commanded Ignis.

Ignis did a small backflip, she was still dazed about it though.

"I think you've found your power, controlling others with your words."

Max, Irene, and Lucas arrived to meet Amare and Ignis.

"It's called charmspeak, most Aphrodite kids have it," Max stated, "I'm Max Muller and we need to explain somethings."

"The hell?" Ignis looked at him confused.

After explaining to Ignis and Amare about the sky prophecy, they suddenly got confused and scared.

"Wait, that's why that giant was after us! He was working with the sky dude!" Amare says yelling.

"But what about the primordial blood part?" Ignis asked, "And who is the heir?"

All of their questions seemed to be answered when a symbol of the night sky appeared over Lucas' head, he looked up. He was surprised. He was finally claimed, but who was it?

"Lucas..." Max says in shock. "You're the Son of Nyx, Goddess of the Night. And she-she is also a Primordial."

Lucas felt a warm spot in his chest, he finally knew who his mom was. Then Irene was claimed, she had a red, flaming pit that appeared over her head. Everyone's eyes widened. Irene looked at her claim symbol confused.

"Oh, my parent claimed me," Irene smiled, she jumped around excited and not noticing the grim faces of her friends. She stopped jumping and turned to Max. "Who is it?"

Max and Lucas looked at each other. Max gulped and tried to speak words.

"You're the Daughter of Tartarus, Primordial of monsters, darkness, and the deep pit under the underworld," Max says nervously, the ground beneath them seemed to turn dark after he said those words.

Irene's smile turned to a frown, she didn't know who that was, but everyone became scared when she was claimed. She thought that they hated her, she had tears in her eyes and she ran off.

"Irene wait!" Lucas cried out. He ran after her.

Everything was now quiet and different now.


	4. Chapter 4

Irene hid near the lake, she was up in a tree. She had tear stains on her cheeks.

"Irene!" Lucas yelled, he stood by the trunk of the tree. "Can you please get down?"

"No," Irene stated, she turned away from Lucas.

"You ran away from us, why?"

"You hate me don't you?"

"What? No, I don't, you funny, you-"

"I know why you guys looked at me like that! This Tartarus guy is my dad! Is he evil?"

"He did do some bad things-"

"I knew it! Now you guys think I'm bad, just leave me alone!"

Lucas climbed up the tree and sat next to Irene, "You are a good person, who cares what your dad did. You can control you."

Irene looked at Lucas, "You really don't think different of me?"

"I don't," Lucas smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "You're my friend Irene."

Irene hugged Lucas, but her quick force made them both fall out of the tree. They both crashed on the ground, then they looked at each other and laughed.

* * *

Irene and Lucas walked into the Poseidon cabin. Maximus, Ignis, and Amare were sitting on the floor.

"Irene your back," Maximus stated.

"I don't want you guys to think that I'm evil," Irene mumbled.

"I think you're annoying," Ignis says, she smirked. "but not evil."

"I won't think anything less of you Irene," Amare stated.

"Irene..." Maximus sighs, "I'm sorry for hurting your feelings. It was just a surprise to all of us."

Irene cried and smiled, "Thanks, guys."

Irene and Lucas sat on the floor near the group.

"Now what?" Ignis asked.

"I've told Chiron about the prophecy," Maximus explained. "A quest is set for us tomorrow, we better get prepared."

"We now know that Irene and Lucas are of Primordial blood," Amare stated. "and they must release their realms to help us on the quest."

"To slay a giant?" Ignis asked. "Is that the one that was chasing us?"

"No, Ouranos has multiple sky giants, this one has to be important," Maximus explained. He got up from the floor. "I'm going to the library for research, you guys stay here-"

"Hey!" Ignis quickly got up and went over to Maximus, "Who made you leader?!"

"Well I am the most experienced camper-"

"Bullshit!" Ignis yelled out, Amare pulled her away from Maximus.

"Ignis, how about we train, while Maximus gets some information?" Amare asked trying to calm down the shorter demigod.

"Fine," Ignis mumbled, she and Amare left the cabin.

"I better go," Maximus leaves the cabin, only Irene and Lucas remained.

"Hey Irene?" Lucas asked.

"Hmm?' Irene turned to Lucas smiling.

"You know, in some myths, Tartarus and Nyx are siblings, so that makes us-"

"Cousins?!" Irene shouted smiling.

"Yeah, cousins."

"Well, come on, let's begin packing!"

Irene grabbed Lucas' hand and led him out of the cabin, Lucas tried to hide the blush on his face.

* * *

"What weapon should I use?" Amare asked himself. He looked over the many weapons that were in the arena.

"All I need, is this hammer, and my fire powers," Ignis remarked.

Amare picked up a bow and arrow, he also picked up a dagger for close combat.

"Ready?" Amare asked Ignis getting into position.

"Yeah," Ignis got into her position.

Amare shot an arrow in which Ignis countered by throwing a fireball. Amare continued shooting arrows at Ignis, but her short size made her agile and she dodged them all. Ignis ran up to Amare and tacked him, Amare pulled out his dagger, but Ignis knocked it out of his hands and started to heat up her hands. Amare became paranoid, she was about to burn his face off!

"Ignis! Ignis stop!" Amare yelled out.

Ignis seemed to snap out of whatever anger daze that she was in, she got off of Amare and took deep breaths. Amare got up and went over to her.

"What's wrong?" Amare asked with concern.

"Nothing..." Ignis replied quietly.

"You can tell me, your my friend."

"No!" Ignis yelled out, Amare backed away. "Your not my friend! Your just some pussy kid who follows me around. Why is that?"

Amare stayed quiet.

"Why is that?!"

"Because your my-"

"Don't say that shit! Why would you-you w-wanna be friends with me?" Ignis started to cry.

"You just said that you would burn one of my half-siblings for me," Amare stated. "You care for me, so I should care for you."

Amare wiped off a tear from her face, Ignis made a small smile.

"You don't know what I did before you met me," Ignis says chuckling. "The people I've killed."

Amare grabs her hand, "Your right i don't know, but i do know this, your with friends now."

Ignis held Amare's hand back softly, their was a warmth coming from it, but not enough to burn his hand.

"Amare, I didn't mean what I said," Ignis says softly. "I'm glad you follow me around."

"Yeah, i'm glad too."

Amare pulled his hand away from Ignis' and went over to the weapons stand, "Let's get you a dagger, and try not to kill me this time?"

"Ok," Ignis laughed.

* * *

Irene and Lucas gathers things they might need on the quest.

"Let's go and see how Maximus is doing," Lucas stated. Irene nodded and followed him to the library.

They both found Maximus under many books, he was researching and eating some popcorn.

"Hey guys," Maximus greeted. "I found many different things with these books and the info that Chiron told me."

"Shouldn't we wait for Amare and Ignis?" Irene asked.

"Nope," Ignis says walking in with Amare behind her. "We're here, now tell us what you found fishboy."

Maximus cringed at the words "fishboy", but he began his explanation as everyone else sat down.

"As I found out, Ouranos had multiple sky giants, but their is one that is super important at his base, the Helm Giant. It says to hold the whole base in the sky where the giants are," Maximus explained. "but the place is heavily fortified with giants, which is why we need the powers of the pit and the night."

"Where is his sky base?" Lucas asked.

"Well we should assume that it might be int he sky of course," After Maximus says that, Ignis snickered. "but in order to reach the base, we need to go to one of the highest points in the world."

"Wait," Irene says.

"You don't mean?" Amare asked surprised.

"No it couldn't be," Lucas says surprised as well.

"Yes," Maximus replied in a stern tone, "We need to go to the highest peak of mount Everest."


	5. Chapter 5

"Umm, I might have something in my ear," Ignis says laughing, "I thought I just heard you say that we have to go to the top of Mount Everest."

"I just did," Maximus replied.

Ignis threw a fireball at Maximus, he dodged before he could get burned.

"What the hell is your deal?!" Ignis shouted. Everyone was on standby to hold her back, but due to her fire powers, they couldn't hold on to her without burning themselves.

"No, what is your deal?!" Maximus shouted back. "I'm just saying the information that I got unless you can do better!"

"No, I can do better," Ignis replied, "Because what your saying, is that we need to travel to Asia, climb the tallest mountain in the world, and enter the sky which is physically impossible-"

"You think I didn't think of that?!" Maximus yelled back, "I thought of that before your short-tempered self yelled at me!"

"Shut it fishboy! I didn't even want to be on this quest, only because you forced-"

Maximus sprayed Ignis with a stream of seawater, she was pushed back into a wall and a hole was made from the force. Everyone was surprised. Even Maximus realized what he did. Amare ran outside to grab Ignis, she was knocked out, but was still breathing. Amare picks her up bridal style.

"Ignis are you-" Maximus ran outside to check on the Daughter of Hephaestus, but he was suddenly stopped after hearing Amare's angry voice. He commanded him to stop, Maximus looks at Amare who had tears in his eyes.

"You couldn't let it go can you?!" Amare yelled at the son of Poseidon. "Are so full of pride that you had to hurt her to get what you want?!"

"Amare-"

"No! Ignis may have been angry and pressed on the situation, but she was right. Why should we listen to you? No one voted you to be leader," Amare stated. Maximus felt a pit rise in his chest. Amare carried Ignis to the infirmary to get healed.

Maximus suddenly felt himself move, he turned to Irene and Lucas who had looks of fear.

"Are you going to quit the quest as well?' Maximus asked nervously.

"No, we both realize it's too important," Lucas replied. "but what you did wasn't right."

"You've both seen Ignis and what she did," Maximus replied angrily.

"Ignis is a small hothead, but she does have a point, Maxie," Irene says with a nervous smile. "if we are going to work together, we need to share teamwork."

Maximus didn't like the fact that he might have to listen to any ideas Ignis would have, but he wanted the quest to go through well.

"Come on, let's see how they are," Lucas stated.

The three demigods walked to the infirmary.

* * *

Amare nursed Ignis while she was unconscious, she woke up with a spoon in her mouth. Amare was feeding her soup.

"W-what happened?' Ignis asked.

"Maximus knocked you out when he sprayed you with his hydrokinesis," Amare says angrily.

"That dick! I'll kill him!" Ignis yelled, she got up from the bed she was on and tried to leave but Amare stopped her.

"Believe me, I wanted to stab him with my dagger, but he isn't worth it," Amare explained, "let's just not go on the quest, they can find another demigod children of Aphrodite and Hephaestus."

"Good idea," Ignis replies. "and Amare?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for helping me, you're not as bad as I thought, your stalker crush on me really helps out," Ignis remarked.

"I don't..." Amare blushed, he tried to say something, but he couldn't say anything.

"Oh, I was right wasn't I?' Ignis stated, she walks to the exit with a slight sway in her hips. "and I know you're watching me."

Amare blushed and followed her out, they both ran into Irene, Lucas, and Maximus. Ignis felt her hands heat up.

"What do you want fishboy?" Ignis asked harshly.

"We've decided to quit going on the quest," Amare stated. "so leave us alone."

"No! You can't!" Irene shouted.

"Ignis, Amare, I haven't been far to both of you," Maximus stated. "I want to apologize for what I did, you guys are right, I'm not the leader of this quest, but we can only work together to succeed."

Ignis and Amare mumbled and whispered to each other, they then turned to Maximus.

"So, will you come back on the quest?" Lucas asked.

"We will, but I want all of the info that you tell me, no secrets," Ignis stated.

"No secrets," Maximus replied.

Ignis and Amare walk away from the three demigods. Maximus turned to Lucas and Irene.

"I'm going to get my book and go into Ignis' cabin to discuss our travel plans, wanna come?" Maximus asked.

"No, we're good, just tell us after when you're done," Irene replied.

Maximus nods and walks away.

Irene and Lucas walk to their cabin, but they are teleported into a white void realm. Irene scared, grabs onto Lucas.

"What is this place?' Irene asked.

"I don't know," Lucas says.

Two figures appeared in front of them, one had a black dress that was covered in stars, the woman was beautiful and smiled at Lucas. The other figure was a man in battle armor and had red glowing eyes.

"Oh man," Lucas says in fear, he bowed and forced Irene to bow with him. "Lady Nyx, mother. And Lord Tartarus, uncle."

Irene looked up at her father, he was scary. He was staring at her with a stern look the whole time.

"My son and niece, me and my brother have decided to help you with this quest, you will receive weapons and a blessing that will unlock our realms form you," Nyx says in a motherly tone. She summons a bracelet and gives it to Lucas. "Lucas I gift you with my blessing, this bracelet will gift you with most of my powers and it will make you not tired when you shadow travel."

"Daughter, I know i haven't been around, but I gift you with the sword of the deep pit, it is as powerful as a mountain and it flows like lava, " Tartarous summons a sword that seemed to have lava on its blade. He gave it Irene, he looks at Nyx and she glares. He sighs and kisses Irene on the cheek making her blush.

"Good luck son, " Nyx stated.

"I'll see you soon Irene, " Tartarous stated.

A blinding light was shown and then there was nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

Irene and Lucas teleported back to the camp. Irene held her fire sword, which was in its helm. While Lucas had the bracelet on his left wrist.

"That was weird," Lucas stated.

"I met my dad," Irene said, she shuddered and hugged Lucas. "he was scary."

"I know, he is, but we got new weapons for the quest."

"Come on, Maximus should be telling Ignis about the info he's gathered let's go."

Irene and Lucas walked to the Poseidon cabin.

* * *

"You're a piece of fish shit, you know that right?" Ignis says harshly as Maximus gave her a book about Everest.

"Look, we need to prepare, your boyfriend-"

"He is NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Ignis yelled she summoned a fireball.

"Ok, Ok, just calm down," Maximus says frightened. "Amare is gathering the items that we need to climb the mountain, and we also need a map."

"I can try to build something so we won't pass out from lack of oxygen."

"That be nice."

Ignis muttered something and walks away from Maximus. Irene and Lucas walk in and greeted the two demigods.

"Hi, guys!" Irene smiled. "We just met our parents."

"You met Tartarus and Nyx?!" Maximus asked surprised. "what did they say?"

"They are on our side, they gave us weapons that can help us on our quest, " Lucas stated.

"Where is Amare?" Irene asked.

"He went to get hiking gear, it's a long climb ahead of us, " Ignis stated. "we're leaving the first thing tomorrow."

"I have an Idea!" Irene yelled, everyone looked at her. "sleepover!"

"No, No, No NO!" Ignis yelled.

* * *

Everyone got into the Poseidon cabin, they gathered sleeping bags and snacks. They packed separate bags for their quest. Irene shivered. Lucas saw her getting cold and offered to let her inside his sleeping bag. Irene smiled and got up to snuggle against Lucas. He blushed deeply. Ignis forced her way into Amare's sleeping bag, her fire powers keeping them both warm.

"Let's play Never have I ever," Irene suggested.

"Good idea," Lucas replied. "I'll go first, never have I ever, kissed someone."

Everyone raised their hands.

"Ok, Never have I ever, was born in America," Irene stated.

Maximus raised his hand.

"I was born in Japan, where Poseidon met my mother, I moved here to protect her from the monsters. She is still there to this day," Maximus explained. He looked down.

"I'm sorry," Amare stated. "have you tried to go back to her?"

"I did, and failed."

Ignis muttered under her breath, Maximus couldn't hear what she was said, but it made him mad. He got an idea, it was harsh and mean, but it would be revenge.

"Never Have I ever been abused by my parental figure," Maximus stated.

Everyone kept their hands down, Ignis sweated nervously.

"Ignis? Better raise your hand," Maximus said sternly, but playfully.

"S-Shut up!" Ignis stuttered, she started to tear up. "I d-don't have t-to raise my damn hand!"

"Ignis?' Amare looked at her with sadness, "Were you abused?"

"Yes! I was! Happy now Maximus?!" Ignis shouted she cried into Amare's shoulder. Maximus felt the many hard gazes on him. He went too far.

"I only did it, because you were muttering something," He stated.

"I was saying how lucky you are, to have a mother that loves you, to go back to her when she wants you," Ignis says in sobs. "I never had it that way, I ran away, my mother thought I was a freak."

"Ignis I-"

"Don't talk to me, ever." Ignis laid down into the sleeping bag.

"Ignis is out," Lucas stated.

"Never have I ever almost killed someone in a fit of rage," Irene says sadly.

She raised her hand.

"How did it happen?" Amare asked.

"He was groping me, his friends joined in as well, I told them to stop, but it was all a blur," Irene explained. "they said it took three teachers to get me off of all of them. They are alive, but they won't ever be the same again."

Everyone was quiet.

"My dad thinks I'm a screw up as well," Amare stated. He rubs Ignis' head. "he thinks the clown make-up I put on isn't 'manly' enough."

"I resent my goddess-mother for leaving me, I crave for a mother figure," Lucas stated.

"Everyone? We are the best of friends, even if we had bad parents, a bad temper, or want to go back to our parents," Irene says solemnly. "but we have each other now."

Everyone nods in agreement, Ignis sat up and nods as well. Amare wipes the tears from her cheeks.

"Maximus, don't ever do that again," Ignis stated, she looked at him glaring. "I know you think I'm a loose cannon, but I have feelings too, even if I have a hard time showing it."

"I understand," Maximus replies. "Are we friends Ignis?"

"...yes..." Ignis says after a short pause.

"Bring it in guys," Irene stated holding her arms wide open.

Everyone came in to give her an open hug, they smiled and laughed.

"Come on, let's go to sleep, we have a quest to go to," Maximus stated.

Everyone went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The group woke up, they had to get ready. The sun peeked out from the window. Irene and Lucas gathered the weapons, Ignis built an oxygen mask for them when they got too high in the mountain, Amare got the hiking gear, and Maximus got the books.

"Ready everyone?" Maximus asked

Everyone nodded.

"How are we going to Asia?" Irene asked, "by plane?"

"I'm a Son of Poseidon, going by the sky is not an option," Maximus stated. "also Ouranous might try to attack us from up there."

"So, only the sea and ground then?" Lucas asked.

"That is correct," Maximus says.

"Then we can go by boat," Ignis suggested.

"Well, we have to go into the sea of monsters, we don't want that," Lucas says. He looks at his wristband, "I might have an idea."

"Your gift from Nyx?" Amare asked. "will it take us to Asia?"

"I hope, I won't be tired from the shadow travel, but I never did this before," Lucas says nervously.

"I know you can do it," Irene says, she held his hand. "hold hands, everyone!"

Everyone grabbed each other's hands, except Ignis.

"Ignis come on!" Lucas says.

Ignis sighs, she grabs the hands of Amare and Maximus, she made Amare blush, but she hated holding Maximus' hand.

Lucas concentrated, he pictured the bottom of Mount Everest, everyone then suddenly disappeared in a shadow.

Irene, Lucas, and Maximus suddenly appeared in a snowy area.

"It worked!" Irene shouted. She looked around and saw that two Demigods were missing. "Where are Amare and Ignis?"

Everyone looked around for the two demigods.

"Did they-"

"No, they came with us, I could feel it, but I don't understand why-"

Nyx suddenly appeared from a shadow.

"Mother?" Lucas says surprised.

Everyone bowed, Nyx raised her hand.

"It's ok demigods, I'm here to tell you about Amare and Ignis, they are fine," Nyx says.

"Where are they then?" Lucas asked.

"My bracelet works, but it takes demigods where they need to go, not where they want to go," she explained. "Amare and Ignis are at the vase of Ouranos, in his lair, which is also in a vault."

"Vase of what?" Irene asked.

"Ouranos' power isn't unlimited, ever since Kronos beat him, he found a new way to get his power, in a vase, but it had a weakness, Kronos' scythe was made out of fire, and Aphrodite's birth from his castration made him weaker, that's why love and fire can kill the vase, but it takes a long time for it to be destroyed," Nyx explained.

"Well, we better get moving then, Lucas, Irene, you might want to unlock your realms soon," Maximus says.

"I wanna talk to my son in private," Nyx stated.

Irene and Maximus walked away to put on coats and pulls out hiking gear.

Nyx sits down on a rock and grabs Lucas and places him on her lap.

"I know you resent me," She stated, she looks at him sadly.

"I don't-"

"You do, please you can tell me."

"I don't you why you left, you left me, I don't-"

Lucas started to cry and Nyx hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry, I know you crave for a mother figure and have one. I'll be there for you always."

Nyx kissed his cheek and wiped away his tears, "I love you my son, stay safe."

She disappeared into the shadows.

"Hey, Luke! Get your stuff!" Irene yells.

"Ok!" He yelled.

Lucas walks over and puts on a coat and gets hiking gear.

"I hope Ignis and Amare are ok, " Lucas thought.

* * *

Amare and Ignis saw where they were. They were in a metal room, the door was bolted shut and the only other thing in there with them was a glowing, blue vase on a table.

"Lucas! You asshole!" Ignis yelled.

"It looks like we're in a safe, " Amare states. He looked at the door. "It's steel, and it looks like it opens on the outside."

"Great!" Ignis sat down angrily. She looked at the vase. "what the hell is that?"

Amare looked at the vase as well, his eyes widened.

"The prophecy! This is the vase!"

"The vase of what?"

"I think it's his power. If we destroy it, we win."

Ignis pulled out her hammer, but as she swung at the vase, her hammer broke in half.

"I think we need to combine our powers."

"How? I can do fire, but how can love kill this thing?"

Amare blushed deeply.

Ignis stared at him in disbelief. She knew what he meant.

"Really? You think that will work?" She asked.

"It could..."

"I don't even think I feel the same way about you, I mean..."

"Do you love me?"

"Amare..."

Ignis looks at him, his soft black hair, silly clown face, and his caring personality. He was perfect, he cared for her.

"...come here, " Ignis smiled and waved her finger at him showing that she wants him to come over.

Amare slowly came over, Ignis had a small warmth to her. It Amare happy. Ignis held his hand.

"I love you as well, but it must be hard for me to express my feelings, " Ignis explained.

"I know, but I'll help you."

Amare reached in and kissed her.


	8. Chapter 8

It took five hours for Irene and the others to climb the mountain. It was still cold for them, they had to try and keep themselves warm. Maximus set up a fire for them near a path. Irene and Lucas sat together.

"So are we close?" Irene asked.

"Yup, just a day or two and we'll be there, " Maximus replied. He started to cook meat over the fire.

Lucas turned to Irene, he blushed.

"So, have you ever...kissed someone before?" He asked

"My mom!" Irene replied smiling.

"I meant a boy."

"Well...no, but I can try."

Irene kissed Lucas on the lips softly, she smiled.

"Your turn Maxie, " Irene stated. She went over and kissed him on the lips, which surprised him. "I don't want either of you guys to feel left out."

"Thanks, Irene, " Maximus says blushing. Lucas glares at him.

"Oh, Luke, don't feel jealous, I like you more anyway. No offense Maxie."

"It's fine, " Maximus replied.

"You like me?" Lucas asked surprised.

"Yes, I do silly, why think I kissed you first?" Irene says playfully.

Lucas blushed, "Well, do you think we can unlock our realms soon?"

"Well, yes. I'm feeling something very strong coming up form the top of the mountain," Irene explained.

A roar was heard, everyone became scared and battle-ready, they saw a minotaur coming to them, Irene stood in front of her friends.

"No, you back away!" Irene yelled.

The minotaur stopped and slowly backed away. Irene surprised, tried something else.

"Stand on one hoof," Irene commanded. The minotaur obeyed and stood on one of its hooves. "Guys, I can control monsters!"

Irene's body glowed red, her attire changed into blood-red armor and cape. Irene smiled.

"Wow! You unclocked your realm!" Maximus exclaimed.

"Now, we just need mine realm then, then we can win," Lucas stated.

"I wonder how Ignis and Amare are doing," Irene says.

* * *

Ignis continued kissing Amare, tasting his sweet lips. His makeup smeared all over her lips when she pulled back.

"Y-your lips," Amare says nervously pointing to her mouth.

"Doesn't matter," Ignis stated. "you have soft lips."

"You're a harsh kisser," Amare stated, he quickly covered his mouth with his hands.

Ignis smirked, she used her strength to push Amare on the floor, she sat on top of him and kissed his neck. She pulled back and laughs.

"Why am I being the dom right now?' She remarked. She rubbed her hands through his hair. "come on Clownboy, do something."

Amare nods and gulped, he poked ignis in the stomach.

"Come on pussy," Ignis instigated. "try harder!"

Amare poked her butt.

"Anything else? Jeez your so weak."

Amare frowned, he slapped Ignis' butt hard which made a yelp come from her mouth.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Amare says.

Ignis muttered.

"What was that?"

"DO IT AGAIN!"

Amare blushed, "As you wish."

* * *

They continued climbing the mountain, with the help of the minotaur, They reached the top and looked around. They had to wear an oxygen mask to breath.

"What now?" Irene asked.

"There should be a gateway to get us in," Maximus says. "look around."

They looked around, Irene saw a candle. She tipped it over and blue flames surrounded them. A white staircase appeared from the mountain top.

"Well, here we go guys, the final battle, Lucas ready your realm, " Maximus says.

"Ok, I'll try," Lucas replied.

They went up the staircase, they saw multiple armored giants crowding around.

"Looks like they are preparing " Maximus states.

Irene stuck up her hand, multiple monsters appeared in flames. An entire army.

"We have an army, are you guys ready?" Irene asked.

They nod, they prepare their weapons.


	9. Chapter 9

"We need an element of surprise, " Maximus stated, he turns to Lucas with a silver trident in his hand. "Lucas, if you please."

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked nervously.

Irene kisses his cheek, "Yes, Luke, you can do this! It's the perfect time to unlock your realm."

Lucas nods, he sticks out both his hands and darkness pour out of him. It seemed to change his clothes into a black robe and armor. The whole area of the sky turned dark and that's when they decided to strike. Irene charged her monster army at the distracted giants, attacking them in the nighttime. The giants were confused, so they didn't know about the surprise attack, were at a huge disadvantage.

Maximus impaled the giants in the head with his trident, he used the water that was in the clouds to push the giants away.

"Where is the helm giant?!" Maximus yelled out.

Irene pointed to an extremely tall giant holding a helm, "Over there, but I'm kind of busy!"

"I got it!" Lucas shouted. He ran over to the giant and summoned all of his night powers, the giants seemed to be pushed back by his power, but it stayed strong. "N-Need a little help over here!"

Irene runs over to Lucas, she summons a large stream of fire and it combined with Lucas' night powers and the giant fell down realizing the helm. Irene and Lucas cheered, but they then felt something powerful come forward.

"Oh no," Maximus muttered.

"He's here," Lucas stated.

"Who?" Irene asked.

"Ouranos."

A blue light appeared before them, the light seemed to clear up all of the darkness Lucas made, they all looked up to see a man in a blue robe and white hair.

"Little demigods..." He muttered angrily in a powerful voice.

* * *

Amare and Ignis heard the action from outside the vault, they knew that it was time. They held hands and looked at each other.

"I hope your ready clown boy," Ignis stated.

"I'm ready," Amare replied.

Ignis heated up her hands and held Amare's, Amare seemed to power up his love powers making a pink aura around them. Ignsi kissed Amare, making the aura stronger. The vase cracked slightly, then when the powers of the two demigods become stronger, the vase cracked and shattered. When the vase broke, the vault opened.

"Come on!" Ignis yelled she pushed Amare out of the vault.

* * *

The three demigods held their own against the sky primordial, but he was too strong, but he suddenly became weak.

"Amare and Ignis must've destroyed the vase!" Maximus yelled. "Now!"

They powered up everything and struck a final attack, Ouranous fell down from the sky, but not before grabbing Maximus with him.

"Ahhh!" Maximus yelled as he fell down with the primordial.

"Max!" Lucas and Irene both yelled out. But they knew they couldn't save him.

Amare and Ignis came out, holding each other's hand.

"Where's Max?" Amare asked.

"H-He's gone!" Irene cried out, she cried on Lucas' shoulder.

The now four demigods stared down from the clouds sadly.

* * *

They got back to camp and they were praised for being heroes. Maximus' death was mentioned and a statue was placed in the camp in his honor.

The four demigods stayed together more than ever. They ate lunch at their own table.

Irene smiled at Lucas, she then was teleported away to her father.

"Daddy? I meant-" Irene stuttered out.

"It's fine, I'm here to give you something," Tartarus stated.

"Oh, what is it?"

"My realm, due to your heroic efforts, you'll be crowned Queen of this place."

"W-what?! And will I be immortal as well?"

"Yes, say goodbye to your friends, because you'll be super busy for a year, then you can visit them."

"Well, ok. Thanks, Daddy!" Irene hugged Tartarus.

Tartarus kissed Irene on the head and teleported her back to her friends.

"Guys, I'm being made into a Primordial!" irene shouted excited. "I'll be gone a year, but I'll come back soon."

"Have fun Irene," Lucas says.

They then lived their lives normally. Irene was a primordial goddess now and she was pretty good at it. She visited her friends as much as she can. Ignis and Amare got married and had a son, AJ. Lucas still stayed at camp, helping other young demigods.

They lived out their lives as the best heroes.


End file.
